


Dear Happy

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: When Roman gets sick on the day Dodie Clark and Thomas Sanders have to sing a song together, he starts to panic...Until he hears someone else singing the song- Helping Thomas....





	Dear Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So...before you read this,  
> I may not post in a while because school has started and....well let's just say I'm 'avoiding' homework!! Anyways, Enjoy my shadowlings!!! >_<

Roman was so tired but he had to help Thomas. ' _I need to help Thomas with this song...'_ Roman thought as he made an attempt to move from his bed. It was too warm. He was too cozy. ' _Curse you bed...with your warm blankets...'_

He was supposed to help Thomas to sing Dodie's new song 'Dear Happy' however, this powerful curse called a 'sickness' has taken over. He couldn't fight a sickness. 1. Patton will not let him do anything and 2. Well it's not a real living creature like a dragon-witch.

' _God...Who's gonna help Thomas...'_

Patton and Logan were occupied with preparing another sander sides video. Ro wanted to help yet Patton stopped him. He could still remember what the guy said, something like ' _Kiddo, you sick, go. to. bed.'_ or was it like, ' _Hey kiddo, get your ass in bed before I-_

Roman rolled on his stomach. He felt so bad for letting Thomas down. ' _He's gonna mess up then blame me...'_ Rolling onto the other side of his pillow, he felt something...wet.

He turned to see it was a big puddle of snot on the other end of it. Suddenly, he bolted up into a sitting position. He had to sit on his knees. ' _EW!! That's so GROSS!!'_

The man took his sheets off, still feeling light headed and sick, and made his way to the laundry basket. He looked at his pj's to see if he dribbled on then- few...he didn't. 

As he stumbled to his mattress he heard a quiet noise from downstairs. ' _Is someone singing?'_   That wasn't possible though. Patton is helping Logan and Lo is not the type for singing so...who is it?

He quietly opened his door, trying to not get caught by Patton. For some reason, when Patton finds out you were out of bed when sick, it turns into a horror game. His head hurt like hell but he wants to see what was happening downstairs..

Creak..Creak...C-' _WHY ARE THIS STAIRCASE SO LOUD!!'_

The singing was becoming louder and louder. Wait, this is Dodie's song.

'' _It's getting late, but I will visit you soon  
So just try to get through..''_

The person who was singing was...amazing but who the hell was it!?!?! Roman finally got to the 5th step. The only step that can make you see downstairs without anyone noticing. Finally, he will have the chance to see who was singing like an angel. He scanned the living room-nothing. He scanned the kitchen to see...

' ** _VIRGIL!?!?!?!?'_**

It was Virgil. He was cleaning the dishes. How can someone like him be 1. cleaning dishes. 2. Sing like...well I have no one to compare to....

'' _And don't try to fight it_  
_I'm here for tonight_  
_And I'll be waiting for you_  
_Until we meet again_  
_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Until we meet again_ ''

He was...so good. Yeah he did sound like Thomas but Roman wasn't expecting that out of him. He's usually the type to slap you every time you even mentioned him singing...

Roman wanted to hear him more. Sadly he didn't know where his foot was leaning. It was on the stairs but on the edge so he well...slipped down the stairs.

He felt his face blush up. He was okay but now Virgil is gonna kill him. Oh no he's ded.

''Oh h-hey Virgil wh-''

''Ro, I know you heard me sing...''

There was silence. Roman had nothing. He couldn't compliment him or else he would get mad and he could argue or he would get upset. Finally Virgil spoke up..

''Patton is gonna kick your ass you know!''

Roman was confused. 

''ROMAN!?!?!?!?!''

Yep, Virgil was right. He was sick and he was out of bed. That means the horror game of hide and seek is on....

Roman survived for 10 minuets before Patton found him hiding in the closet.

Dammit.

Let's just say he won't be hearing a lot of anything for awhile. 

Being trapped in his own room wasn't really fun but when Patton means sick business...He means it..


End file.
